Last Christmas
by penguin18
Summary: Do not open 'till Christmas "Last Christmas I gave you a gift but the very next day...you gave it away."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! :D Really, this is my first SasoSaku fanfic and I'm still a rookie. I really love the couple! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in the story.**

* * *

It was that day when Sakura received an unfamiliar gift from an unknown person. Of course, out of all the presents she might have received, it was this petite package that gave her a de ja vu feeling. She shrugs it off after placing it on her table to continue her work.

**That day before…**

People in Konoha are busy in the streets to shop for Christmas items from different stores in the village. The air is filled with the joyous sounds of singing and humming of Christmas songs. Sakura could smell the scent of gifts and Christmas trees everywhere. She smiled as she thought of the wonderful reunion they had last year when the kyuubi kid almost finished all the food in the table, most especially her specially-made Christmas cookies for the event. Because of that incident, she thought of making new delicacies that she could share for the upcoming event. And most especially to hide it away from Naruto.

"Maybe cherry pies would be nice…" she thought as she strolls along the streets.

To make up for her friends who were not able to taste her specialty last year, she thought of sending them back each one a dozen of her cookies this year. And for Naruto… the kyuubi kid might need more than a dozen. She sighed as she went inside the store to buy some of her ingredients.

Sakura stopped by the culinary section where she fell amazed by the vast amount of sweets and toppings to choose from. She busied herself picking from each sweet that caught her eyes. Just then, she was startled when someone poked her from behind. The pinkette squealed as she turns around.

"Ino-pig!" She gushed; seeing her bestfriend.

Ino, the all-time purple gal laughed. "Forehead girl! It's been so long that we haven't seen each other!"

Sakura sighed, "You know, Ino-pig… I have been busy these days training with Lady Tsunade as a medic ninja and its only this month that she gave me a break."

Ino smiled as she pointed out the sweets arranged in the counter, "So you've planned to make a new delicacy for this reunion, don't you? I'm sure everyone couldn't wait." She winks as she whispered on her ear, "…especially me."

Sakura giggled, "You'll surely get bigger, Ino-pig! I thought you're cutting carbs now?"

Ino blushed in embarrassment, "But that doesn't mean that I can't eat sweets this season! And plus, I'm planning on doubling my training so I can burn carbs faster."

Sakura shook her head and laughed, "Well, good luck with that, Ino-pig! Hmmm… I can't wait to see everybody in the reunion."

Ino smirked as she remembers something. "Well, speaking of the reunion, forehead girl, Sasuke will be coming."

Sakura stood in surprise after hearing her all-time love interest's name. All those years, since he left the village, she couldn't believe that he'll be coming with them in the reunion. This'll be the reunion he'll be celebrating for years. Ino could sense the pinkette's speechless reaction that she thought of dropping it off. She knew that it's just all of a sudden and how much it had ached her for a long time. Well, they _both_ do.

"I know it's a sudden news, forehead, but don't worry, things have changed for sure and I know Lady Hokage is doing her best to patch things up again."

Ino lays a hand on the pinkette's shoulder and smiled, "Well, I got to go since that lazy Shika is already waiting sick outside. Bye Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and replied softly, "Bye, Ino-pig…"

Sasuke… she thought. She immediately shook herself from her daydream and scolded herself for being dazed again. Her inner self felt happy since she'll be able to see him again but then, she felt different. She has not felt the same since those years when she really is all over him. She felt confused of her feelings for the Uchiha. She noticed that her dazed moment was not really because he'll be coming back again but it was that she didn't know what to say or react. Things have changed and maybe her feelings do…

* * *

**Pretty short, isn't it? Well, I was trying my best to make it longer but I'm still learning how to write fanfics better...but don't worry the next chapters WILL be longer. **

**What to expect on the next chap: The mysterious gift ;) Where does it come from?**

**Thanks guys! (bows)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter. Now I did my best on making the story longer..hehehehe...XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

One day to go and it'll be the most awaited season of the year. Sakura couldn't wait for that occasion. What really excites her are not the dozen of presents she'll receive again (mostly medic stuffs… :P) but partly. She couldn't wait to see everybody's faces again and also Sasuke who just arrived from his one year exile after he just betrayed the village. To Sakura, it doesn't really matter on how severe he has done to the village, at least she could spend this year's reunion with him. And this is not just those any other reunion, except for the fact that the Kyuubi kid holds the most food casualties after he is still consistent with that record, this year's reunion is very significant for her since this will be the first Christmas reunion the Uchiha will be having for years. And of course, she never forgets of her presents for them.

In the kitchen…

Molding the dough, Sakura couldn't help herself from humming Christmas songs. She really enjoyed the tune of "Last Christmas" since it did mean a lot to her. She started cutting the dough into different shapes and sizes of stars, Christmas trees, hearts, angels and snowflakes. She then added some toppings and icings on each dough; making each one look more delicious in the eyes. She then placed them in the oven but was stopped when her doorbell rang.

She opens the door and greeted happily, "Good morning sir, advance Merry Christmas! May I help you?"

The man in uniform smiled and replied back. He was carrying a small gift in his hands. "You are Ms. Haruno, am I right?"

Sakura nodded briefly as she curiously eyes the gift in front of her. The man held the gift in front of her, "This is a special delivery from Suna, Ms. Haruno. And I wish you a very Merry Christmas!" He left after she signed the paper.

Going back inside, Sakura nervously puts the gift on the table and stared at it in shock. Seriously, who would ever send her a package from Suna. If she's not mistaken, this might come from the young Kazekage, Gaara or from his sister, Temari. Well, these are the few people she knew from the Sand country. Despite of that, she couldn't feel assured. First of all, Gaara NEVER sends anyone gifts, and especially to her! Why would he ever think about her when in the first place, they really never talked! As for Temari, she'll most likely give her presents personally for the fact that she wanted to witness your reaction. And last year, she received a cute pink fan from her.

Judging from the box, Sakura could feel that there is something hollow inside, perhaps wood? But who on earth would send you wood for Christmas?! The box is small and is perfectly wrapped with red foil. Only the best gift wrappers could do this, but as for her… she'll give up. She'll never pass that skill, but only for her, she's good in making gift pouches which is suitable for her pastry gifts.

There was no card attached to it or whatsoever and it has no ribbon! She gasped after she has just noticed that. Perhaps of all the presents she has received, this one is the only ribbonless! Could this somebody be a weirdo or what? Why would anyone forget about ribbons! Inverting the box, she saw a small note pasted under it. She half-heartedly guessed that this note might not belong to the right box since it was not neatly placed below. She nearly laughed after reading the beautifully written message on it: "DO NOT OPEN 'TILL CHRISTMAS."

* * *

**Yes, I feel proud for being able to write a longer chapter. And although I'm still a rookie, thanks for reading and for the support you gave me.**

**And yes, as what to expect for the next chap: The thing that brought back memories...**

**And by the way, I just want to share that my first SasoSaku fanfic is the inspiration I got from reading different SasoSaku fanfics in this site. And I hope that my inspiration will boost me all the way!**

**Thanks guys! (bows)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! _**

* * *

"_DO NOT OPEN 'TILL CHRISTMAS."_

Sakura laughed. Now she is amused by the anonymous sender of this gift. Maybe this one's playing her a game. And at all cost, she's game with it. And why would she open it before Christmas when since then, she never missed the suspense. But still her curiosity aroused as she begins thinking on who would this mystery person be.

_Cling!_

The oven sounded as the cookies are already baked. She quickly retrieves the cookie tray from the oven and placed it on the table for it to cool down.

"Yum! They do look delicious to eat!" She giggles.

She quickly heads in the attic to look for ribbons and stuff for her gift design. She'll no way give design-less pouches, especially for Christmas. In the attic, she was overwhelmed to see the things she hasn't seen for so long. There was the pair of sandals when Ino last gave her but now it couldn't fit in her feet. She also saw some of the old family and friend pics she had that brought back some memories. She quickly proceeded into an empty shelf where she found the box that contained all the cute and colorful designs she had. She quickly descended downstairs to start with the gift makeover.

Ruffling the things inside the box, she retrieves a lot of unused designs she has left for so many years. Just then, she noticed a dazzling object inside. She slowly retrieves it from the box and was astonished when she remembered what it was.

FLASHBACK:

"Sakura dear, thanks for helping me defeat my grandson. I know it's hard to see him die but it would be better to stop his schemes for causing chaos everywhere."

Sakura breathed heavily after that long fight, "But Grandma Chiyo, it was only you who have done that. I was just…"

"Manipulated?" The old woman chuckled, "Bah, without your help, we wouldn't have won this." She gave Sakura a hug.

Sakura stared at Sasori's corpse and sighed, "Does he really deserve that? After all he's your grandson and…"

Chiyo could feel the pinkette's sympathy for the dead boy. She sighed as she hands her something. "Sakura, sometimes we have to sacrifice what we love so to save others. And since then, I always believed that he's a good child. Here, take his ring as a token of my gratitude to you."

Sakura stared at it in surprise and doubted, "But, Grandma Chiyo… this should be with you!"

"Nah, I have a lot of memories to bring with. Just keep it for his sake, so he'll always remember that he was defeated by a girl." The old woman giggled. "Well, you can do whatever you want with that. And don't worry; it has no curse or his senbon." She winked.

"But Grandma Chiyo…." The old woman disappeared from her sight. She stared back at the ring and sighed.

END OF FLASHBACK

Akasuna no Sasori's ring…

Sakura couldn't believe it and until now, she could not get over with that incident. How could she ever forget that the puppet master's ring was with her all the time? The moment she held the ring, she felt a de ja vu feeling just as how she felt with the unfamiliar box. Weird isn't it?

She laughs as she remembered what Grandma Chiyo told her about Sasori being hurt by his pride of being defeated by a girl. She couldn't imagine his overly-embarrassed face if they would meet…again..? Oh, too bad, he's already dead but for sure it'll haunt him forever. She laughed even harder. She thought of playing his ring with her hands. She thought of wearing it which she guessed would hurt his pride even more! His ring, with the girl who defeated her? She snickered. And why would she worry, it was not cursed or poisoned. She slowly slipped the ring in her index finger and…

She felt electric shocks around her body that dazed her. Static electricity? Or….yeah, its nothing. She was able to recover herself from the shock and smiled. She looks at the time and….

"Three o' clock!" She exclaimed. She's going to be late for her appointment with Lady Tsunade. She scolded herself for her stupid girly thoughts again.

"It would be better to remove this ring and…" She gasped as the ring hasn't slipped or moved from her finger. It was like it is already fixed in her finger! She tries to pull it away but there's no use. Well, in the first place it was loose in her finger but now, it miraculously just tied itself to her finger?

"A curse?!" She exclaimed in fear.

But there are more things she has to worry about. If she'll be caught wearing _his _ring… she'll be dead for good…or thought of betraying the village. She bumps her head on the chair, wondering why she wore it in the first place.

"Curse you, Sasori… curse you!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and please don'f forget to REVEIW! **

**Arigato Minna-san!**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Running across the hallway, Sakura quickly slipped into the Lady Hokage's office and greeted her with an awkward smile. The Lady Hokage stared at her in disbelief; learning her apprentice's tardiness again. She cleared her throat after she has scanned all the papers on her table. Sakura gave a nervous laugh as she slowly moves nearer to the Lady Hokage's table. She knows she'll be scolded for good. But not only that, she anxiously hides her right hand from the Lady Hokage so she'll not notice the puppet master's ring.

Tsunade stared at her half-heartedly and muttered in a low tone, "Sakura, tardiness again? I think I'd better not hear about that again."

Sakura quickly apologized to the disappointed Lady Hokage. She mutters in a strained voice, "Lady Tsunade, gommenasai! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

From the backdoor, Shizune, Lady Tsunade's personal assistant could hear the cries of apology in the room. She shook her head; knowing that the Lady Hokage was just not in the right mood today. Perhaps it was that night when she lost in a bet that nearly finished all of her cash. And as we all know, the Lady Hokage hates losing! We could just say that the pinkette was not just in the right time to make an appointment with the stressed Hokage.

Staring at the scared pinkette silently, Tsunade sighed after she has given up from her mood swing again. This may not be the right place and time to throw her tantrums. She unenthusiastically reached out the mission report and muttered, "Sakura, since I have just received the mission report of ANBU Cat, I wanted you to go on an A-ranked mission today but if only you would want to because it would be pretty unfair for you since I gave you this whole month as your break."

Sakura thought for awhile. Going on a mission given to her by the Lady Hokage is really an honor and plus, there's nothing to worry about since this mission is branded A-ranked which means the difficulty level is just low. She mentally fought herself about finishing her pastry gifts for her friends and preparing herself for the reunion but there are a lot of things far more important than her simple personal tasks. And of course, this might only take a little time to finish so why not?

She exclaimed with a determined look on her face, "Don't worry Lady Tsunade, I'll take the mission!"

Tsunade was surprised by her apprentice's sudden determination. She announced straightforwardly, "Tonight, you'll be leaving for Suna. I'll just discuss the details later after the meeting."

Sakura beamed and bows down in gratitude, "Arigato, Lady Tsunade."

As she was about to leave, the Lady Hokage calls out, "And one more thing…"

Sakura stopped and stared at her in a questioning manner, "Hm?"

Tsunade's face lits up as she smiled softly, "You may bring company as you wish…but only a maximum of one."

Walking home, Sakura couldn't think of someone who she'll be taking with. Of course, everybody's been pretty busy since the start of the month. This'll be the busiest month of the year. She thought of calling her gals, Ino, Hinata, Tenten since going with a gal is a lot more comfortable than a guy. Dialing the blond's cellphone number, she could hear her phone beep.

"Hello? Sakura?" Came her bestfriend's bubbly tone.

"Ino-pig! Can I ask you a favor?" She tries to calm herself from her sudden excitement.

"Ummm….yes, of course!"

The pinkette hesitated to ask her but she tries to take a chance, "Uh, do you want to come with me for a mission? Don't worry Ino, this is just an A-ranked mission plus…"

"Ah, yes sir, that costs 25 Yen, thanks sir and come again!...Oh, what was that forehead girl? Oh, yes a mission, I see…"

Sakura knew her purple lady friend is really busy running her family's flowershop business. And this is not the right time disturbing her.

"Oh, Ino-pig, don't think about it, I have already found company to come with me! Give my hugs and love to Rabu! Bye!"

"Sakura, are you sure? Maybe you need some help, I'll come…"

"No need, Ino-pig, I'm perfectly fine now. Just continue your work since for sure a lot of customers needed you now."

"Oh, okay, good luck with that, forehead girl!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sakura hangs the phone up. She knows that she'll no way receive any help as for now since everybody's really busy. Hinata might be busy preparing for her clan reunion and so does Tenten. And disturbing their tasks is not her ideal way of asking her friends out. She sighed but she managed to put a brave face; thinking that this'll be a great opportunity for her to make up for the disappointments she has made to the Lady Hokage.

"I'll show her that I can accomplish this mission all by myself!" She grinned.

She managed to double time herself as she multi-tasked on packing her gift pouches neatly, preparing some things she'll need and cleaning the house. She has not cleaned the entire place for a week! It was all because of her busy schedule and appointments, although its her break. As she was all packed up and ready to go, she glanced at the time to see if she could still catch the boat she'll be riding that would take her straight to Suna.

"7:30…" She smiled. After all she must have beaten the time. By 8:30 she'll be leaving.

Tired and exhausted after the multi-tasking she has done, she decided to take a slight nap, enough to regain back her strength. She fell asleep on the soft comfy couch and fluttered her emerald eyes shut.

After 15 minutes…

She was awakened by the ruffling noise in the kitchen. She slowly rubs her eyes and stood up lazily. Might be a dream…she thought. She gradually heads towards the kitchen and saw a figure behind her refrigerator. Her vision is still blurry that she couldn't clearly see it. She abruptly closed the refrigerator but was startled when she was shaken away from her dream.

"Why did you…?!" Dark chocolate eyes met her emerald ones. The figure was looking sternly at her; pointing her out for doing such thing.

Sakura was frozen in shock; seeing an old acquaintance again. She gasped as she was loss in words on what to say or react. She quickly slapped the figure's face and moved away. The figure was surprised for that sudden jolt that made his cheek turned red. He is now definitely angry. He never lets anyone simply slap him that…_hard._

Sakura exclaimed in surprise, "Is this a dream? A dream?" She tries rubbing her eyes again to clear her vision but still he was there. "...and Sasori….no! Akasuna no Sasori! This is a nightmare! Why!"

She tries to back away from him and prepare herself with a fighting stance. Either he is real or not, this is a serious situation to be dealt with.

The red-head shook his head in disbelief and sighed. He never gets pulled away by his emotions, yes, nearly. After that hard slap he got…again from that brat, he'll no way be easy on her. He really hated to see the girl who defeated him during their fight and it is a big blow for his pride. He tries to calm her nerves down by sending some chakra strings to pull her back towards him to somehow lessen the tension.

Sakura shot an angry glare as the chakra strings slowly wrapped itself around her feet and body; pulling her back. She tries to wriggle herself free but there's no use. Sasori could nearly laugh at her vulnerable sight.

"Get it off me! Get it off!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

The chakra strings carried her on a chair to which she is securely tied to. She could not move! The chakra strings are dangerous weapons, she once remembered that it has the ability to manipulate people and she does not want that again. The passive red-head stood inches away from her. He gave no blink of emotion as he stared at the struggling pinkette.

"You'll quickly lose your chakra if you'll continue to do that…"

Sakura growled, "I don't care you, trespasser! And I don't believe….ahahahhaha…" She started to laugh like she's going insane, "…this is just a dream….ahahahah!"

Sasori cocked a brow as he inched closer to the 'going-to-be-insane pinkette. "This is not a dream, brat…"

Sakura closed her eyes and teased back, "Bleh! This is just a dream! Its impossible that Sasori's alive!"

Sasori shook his head and muttered coldly, "Yes, I am alive and I have no idea how and why. And by the way, you just slapped me."

Sakura gives a small peek with her emerald orbs to her hostage taker. His eyes were downcast and his face still impassive. If this is not a dream then how come the red-head is still alive? She clearly saw his death and no way would he ever live again. Well, it was pretty harsh but for a medic ninja, she knows he'll no way survive that blow.

Sakura doesn't want to make a fool of herself if this were real. But being faced in this situation is somehow unrealistic. Akasuna no Sasori, alive and in her house, taking her captive and….eating her cookies….?

"What?! My cookies! Sasori!" The pinkette shouted out angrily at the red-head who is silently munching her Christmas cookies on the table. Sakura could feel her chakra pouring into her balled fists; ready to strike the impassive Sasori.

"I don't know that you could be more useful when you bake." Sasori muttered as he takes another bite.

Sakura cocked a brow, "So are you mocking me? Huh?!" Her emerald orbs flaring with rage. "Quit it!"

After finishing the first pouch, Sasori just simply went into the refrigerator and took another pouch of her Christmas cookies. But this one's different; it's supposed to be for the Uchiha.

Sakura couldn't stand on seeing this torture! Seeing her mortal enemy finishing all of her cookies! She yelled, "No! Not Sasuke's!"

Sasori slowly opened the perfectly sealed pouch and retrieves a star-shaped cookie inside. As he was about to engulf it, the pinkette gave in. She'll no way let her mortal enemy from taking a bite of one of the cookies she specially made.

"Fine! Fine, you're alive! Please, stop eating my cookies! And get me off here!" She exclaimed with a strained voice.

"You're special…eh?" He displayed the perfectly-designed cookie in front of her; showing the message written on it.

Sakura stared at it and furrowed her brows, "Just quit it! That's none of your business!"

The red-head chuckled softly knowing that this pinkette is pretty hopelessly in love with the Uchiha who doesn't even give a smidgen of care to her whereabouts. He sighed; remembering old days.

Sasori gave a small smile as he placed the cookie back in the pouch. He muttered, "I was just waiting for you to wake up from your own fantasy."

Seeing the time, Sakura couldn't take this any longer. It is already 8:15 and if she can't leave this moment, she'll surely lose the boat ride. "Come on, get me off now, Sasori! I need to go now, I have a boat to catch!"

The puppet master shook his head slowly and replied, "Not until we've finished some discussions."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Minna-san!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"What?!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Just as I've said, we have to discuss some important things."

"So what is this, like you're interrogating me while I'm stuck here in the chair of doom?" She hissed.

"Well, if you're not going to cooperate then you'll leave late." Sasori muttered as he took another pouch from the refrigerator and began eating some cookies.

"And who gave you the authority to do these things to me? For sure, you hated to see the girl who defeated you!"

Sasori stared at her for a moment and sighed, "It was your own fault why these things happen to you and to me."

Sakura gave him a questioning look. She has no idea what mistake she has done that changed the will of the wind.

"Nice ring you got there." He muttered sarcastically.

Sakura felt herself blush in embarrassment after the ring's owner noticed that. She fell silent. She doesn't want to see the ring owner's reaction; learning that she's wearing his ring and it's irremovable state, if he knows.

The red-head sat inches away from her. He stared at her unenthusiastically. He really hated doing this in the first place but Kami's leaving him no choice.

"Since you wore _my _ring, a lot of changes have been made and I hope Kami's not into this." He started.

Sakura asked in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

"The moment you wore my ring, your fate, I mean _our _fate has been changed. Although I'm supposed to be dead, the only thing I remember is that I woke up human again." He muttered in a low tone.

The pinkette could feel his distaste as he mentioned the word 'human'. He really must've hated to become human…again.

"But before anything else, I would like to know…" He stared at her thoughtfully as a small smirk crosses his features, "Why did you ever think of wearing my ring?"

Sakura gulped anxiously from that question. If she's going to tell him that it was because of her stupid girly thoughts, which may not sound like a valid reason, really. She stared at the ring on her finger and furrowed her brows. She doesn't like the idea of entertaining that question.

"But how do you know that it is I who wore _your_ ring?" She quickly changed the topic.

"Simple," he took another bite from the cookie. The more he does that, the more Sakura will have the reason to kill him on the spot. "Grandma Chiyo told me that she gave my ring to…you. Although how much it had hurt my pride." He muttered the rest more likely to himself.

"So why are you here? I mean, what does it have to do with us?" She asked.

"I'm here to get my ring, no more, no less." He took another cookie and engulfed it whole.

_Damn! I didn't know that nerve is such a bottomless eater…_ Sakura thought after seeing him taking another pouch from the refrigerator. Sasori stared at her; narrowing his brown orbs as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Fine, and I can't wait. And of course, before you leave, you must pay for what you have lost." She stared at the empty cookie pouches on the table.

"Fine." Sasori muttered. He slowly moved closer to her and muttered, "Remove the ring." He removes the chakra strings tied around the pinkette and gave her the freedom to stand. Sakura hesitated to do that again since the ring is irremovable! She stared at him in doubt.

Sasori stood in front of her and sighed, "What are you waiting for? Do you still want to catch up the boat?"

Sakura stared at the time and there's only 10 minutes remaining before the boat for Suna will sail. She nervously holds the ring and started pulling it away from her finger.

"Try pulling it harder, brat." Sasori mentioned.

The pinkette pulls the ring harder but still it can't be removed. She tried to use her chakra to pull it harder but still, it never moved. Sasori stared at her in disbelief.

"Let me do it, maybe you're not that strong enough."

He slowly holds her hand and pulled the ring with his other hand. Sakura could feel the same electric signals the moment the red-head held her hand. It was as if there is a certain bond between them. She felt herself blush but she mentally scolded herself for doing that to her mortal enemy. And indeed, he turned back into human since his hands are not hard as wood when he was a human puppet. Sasori tries to pull his ring with all his might but he gives up. There's no use since its already fixed and that means, he must go on with the plan, unfortunately.

"Its no use, its already fixed in your finger. I can no longer do anything about it." He sighed in exasperation.

Sakura stared at the ring and asked, "It can't be removed? But what does it mean if you can't have your ring back?"

Sasori replied simply, "That means we either follow fate or fight it."

Sakura asked in desperation, "But what does fate have in store for us if we'll follow it? Will things be worse?"

Sasori shrugs it off, "I don't know yet. But the only option is to know first before deciding what to do about it."

Sakura gave a determined look, "So who will we be asking about this? I can't wait to get this thing off."

Sasori stared at her bag thoughtfully and muttered, "To Suna."

Sakura stared in shock, "What?! Why Suna? I still have a mission to do there and…"

"And there's nothing we can do about it. Grandma Chiyo told me that whatever fate is taking us for now, we'll just have to follow it but for sure there'll be some chances to find a way to fight it."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "You mean, fate is planning to bring the both of us to Suna since I'm going to Suna in the first place? Well, what about you? You're not going on a separate way or what?"

The red-head gave her a brief glance, "No."

"But I can't afford to abandon my mission and just go ahead with you! And what would people think if they saw you alive? Pretty nice, huh?" Sakura sat on the couch and crossed her arms.

"Well, the ring-bearer and the owner must stay together. In this way, it would be easier for us to break this curse or what. And I have no plan on doing this with you but this leaves us no choice." Sasori replied.

If it is about fate, then Sakura knows she'll no way have any other choice but with this unnerving guy? This should be cruelty of fate.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving my mission." She frowned.

"And who says you're leaving your mission? So you're ready?" He asked.

Sakura abruptly stood up and carried her bag, "Even before you raided my house."

Without second thought, Sasori pulled her close to him and they both disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and the support Minna-san! (smiles, bows)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

They arrived in the same boat that would take the pinkette to Suna. It was Sasori's teleportation power that they were able to catch the boat. As they appeared on the deck, Sakura abruptly pushed herself away from the red-head.

"What were you doing?! Can't you give some warning first before you just teleport people anywhere?!" She flustered in shock.

"Well, you said that you were ready." Sasori replied unenthusiastically.

The annoyed pinkette crossed her arms and spat back, "I never expected that to happen."

"Suit yourself." Sasori replied and disappeared out of sight.

The pinkette was left alone in the deck. It is up to her now if she'll ever find a room to stay or just stand there; waiting 'till the boat docks. She mentally screamed in rage as she found out that the red-head left her out of sight.

"Argh! That wooden head!" She gritted her teeth. She sighed as she quickly carries her bag and went directly into the entrance. If it'll be her job to look for a room to stay, then surely, she'll be the only one occupying it. And why would she ever think of sharing the same room with that annoying bastard? "Suit yourself…" She mouthed the words angrily.

* * *

The moment she entered the room, she was amazed at the dazzling sight of the cabins and people inside. She could not help but smile at the elegance and sophistication of the scene. She guessed that the passengers might be foreigners going to Suna. Well at least, that wood-head brought her to the right place.

Just then, a woman in blue uniform welcomed her happily, "Good evening, Ma'am. Welcome aboard to the Ocean Wonder via Suna. May I help you, Ma'am?"

Sakura felt surprised at the sudden hospitality of the people around here. She nearly fell out of words when Sasori appeared from nowhere. She nearly fainted.

"We would like to check in on one of your rooms for the night, Ms." Sasori muttered in a silk tone.

"Oh, right sir. You can stay on the benches sir while waiting since I will be checking out for the available rooms in the deck." The woman pointed out.

Sasori nods in reply as Sakura smiled back, "Thanks, Ms."

The pinkette halted and protested at the calm red-head, "Oh, so just like that? You just mysteriously disappeared out of sight and just came back from nowhere? I'm pretty impressed, wooden head!"

Sasori muttered in a low tone, "I just went in first since you were still busy with your complaints."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I was not complaining! This is your entire fault! If only this ring never existed, I would not be stuck with an annoying wood-head!"

Sasori cocked a brow and replied back, "And I won't be wasting my time with a whiny brat!"

As they were quarreling, they didn't know that the ship attendant was awkwardly waiting for them to come into terms.

"Um, excuse me…sir, ma'am…"

The quarreling pair stared at her awkwardly and smiled back in embarrassment.

"Uh, yes, Ms.?" Sakura replied back. If only she could kick this wood-head out of the boat.

"Ma'am, I'm glad to say that you're lucky to have our last cabin in the deck. So what do you say?" The woman smiled.

Both were speechless and at the same time disgusted. This means they'll be sharing the same room!

"Sure, we'll take that." Sasori muttered apathetically like he doesn't care.

Sakura gasped in shock. _What? Is he insane?! Maybe there are termites stuck in his wooden head…_ She glared at the red-head and hissed, "We'll talk about this in a minute…"

She grabs Sasori by the collar and points him accusingly, "I will NEVER share the same room with you!"

Sasori sighed, "So do I, but we have no choice but to, all the rooms are pretty occupied for now."

The pinkette growled in rage; as if she's going to devour the apathetic red-head whole. Cruelty of fate…too bad, she'll no way escape it. And if this'll continue, this'll be her worst break ever!

"NEVER!" She crossed her arms in opposition.

Fear creeps into her spine as the red-head whispered coldly in her ear, "Have you forgotten about this?" He shows her the glistening chakra strings from his fingers; somehow threatening the soul out of her. She shudders in fear.

Sasori sighed, "Good." He then went back to the ship attendant and muttered, "Lead us the way."

Sakura rolled her eyes and grumbled something in her breath. She really hated being threatened by this annoying bastard. But still, he overpowers her.

"You know how much I hated to wait." He whispered.

She shivered and followed him quietly.

* * *

"Here is cabin 23, ma'am and sir. Enjoy your stay!" The ship attendant left.

The red-head simply went inside the cabin first and left the door open for the pinkette to follow him inside. The cabin was neat and spacious. There is a cream-colored table on the side and a tv set on the other. There is a small bathroom at the corner with all the toiletries you need. A large peek hole is provided for anyone to look outside. Everything was perfect except for the fact that only one bed is provided, suitable for two people. "Why should it be the bed?!" She sighed in exasperation. The pinkette tries to calm herself down as she slowly places her bag by the table. This is going to be a rough night.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune panted heavily as she burst the door open. The Lady Hokage stood up abruptly and raised her voice, "What is it, Shizune?!" Her raven-haired assistant gasped, "Lady Temari is here!"

The surprised Hokage quickly fixes herself from her haggard state. She's not expecting anyone from Suna to come, visit here, especially on this busy time. She cleared her throat, "Okay, let her come."

There must be something wrong…she thought. Temari calmly went inside with a blank expression. She is with her Jounin uniform with her large fan stuck on her back.

"Hokage-sama!" She greeted. "I'm here to give you the message of Kazekage Gaara. About the scroll you're sending him, he says to better keep it safe for now since there is a couple of preparations he's making. Keeping it hidden within the Konoha grounds is the best option for now."

Tsunade was overwhelmed of what she heard. There's nothing she can do since she already sent the Haruno to Suna with the scroll. She muttered in disappointment, "Unfortunately, I have already sent someone for it. But don't worry; I'll give word for it to return."

Temari nods in reply and sighed, "By the way…" She places a box on the table and smiled, "Advance Merry Christmas, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled as Temari left. But there are a lot of things important to take care of. After all, the scroll is already past the country grounds that she must immediately send someone to catch up with the Haruno. Biting her lip, she muttered thoughtfully, "I hope the Yamanaka's not busy pulling up daisies."

* * *

"So what do you say?" The red-head asked as he sat on the bed with a blank expression on his face.

The nervous pinkette gulped and sighed, "Uhh…." She scanned the cabin once more but her heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on the bed. She doesn't like the idea. "…nice?"

Sasori knew the circumstances they would be facing and sighs that after all, fate is somehow fighting back against their likes. He never expected this to happen but all he can do is to just shrug things off like it doesn't matter to him…at all. He could sense, by the look in her eyes, that the pinkette is finding this situation uncomforting. But for a guy like him, although how much this looks disgusting or awkward for real, he just tries to ignore these things to fight fate.

"I'll leave for awhile…" He left a hanging reply as he went out.

Sensing the door shut, Sakura couldn't help but stare in agony at this nightmare. If only she could sleep forever and wake up; finding out things going back to _normal_ and thinking it was just a mere dream. She sighed, if sharing the same bed with your mortal enemy is worse, then how much worse if it would be more like falling in love with that annoying bastard? _Yuck!_ She'd rather die. But she mentally guessed that Sasori's gentler in his human form.

* * *

"What?! You wanted me to go catch up Sakura-chan to abort her mission?" Ino exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed, "Temari just recently told me that Gaara would be busy preparing some things and that as soon as possible, that Haruno girl must return back. If better, before Christmas since you don't want to miss the reunion."

Ino muttered frantically, "But how? Hokage-sama, tomorrow is Christmas and the reunion will be tonight! I shall not miss the countdown! And so does Sakura!"

Tsunade flashed her pearl whites slyly, "I have a great idea…"

"This better be good…" Ino gulped.

* * *

Sneaking her way outside the deck, Sakura couldn't help but feast her eyes to the amazing beauty of the view. The cool breeze is just right to calm her down and forget all of her worries. It was just like she's spending a vacation cruise aboard. This is her first time to experience a trip like this; only the wonderful things. She could feel the splash of waves against her skin and the relaxing sounds of the sea.

As she explores the boat even more, she noticed the red-head staring at the sea with a blank gaze. His eyes were soft and downcast like he's worrying something. She felt a little guilt for being so hard on him. For sure, he also didn't like these things from happening. Speaking about the future, she was also worried on what circumstances they will be facing and where would fate take them. Although their mortal enemies, she mentally gives in that maybe there not enemies at all; only people who didn't agree on anything….or maybe just on some things.

She felt a sudden tug in her gut to go and talk to him. She fights the urge to do so but his soft and gloomy expression is pulling her even more. Why has she become so sensitive to his feelings? Since then, she never cared for him but she mentally slapped herself for being easily pulled by emotions. She tries to defend herself for the reason that even that unnerving guy doesn't even give a damn care about her and so do her but she was completely helpless whenever she sees the hurt expression of his face. It was like she feels that there is a certain understanding between them.

"Maybe a simple 'thanks' would light him up…" Her inner self suggested. "But what would he think of me? This is pretty embarrassing to give credit to a mortal ene-"

"You're not mortal enemies!" Her inner self with a split personality protested. "You're just opposites!"

"Fine. Fine!" Sakura sighed. She slowly goes towards the red-head and stopped only inches away from him as if she's also sea sighting. Sasori gave no word like he didn't notice her.

"Sa-Sasori….uh..t-thanks…" She inhaled deeply; clenching her fist to fight her awkwardness. She closed her emerald orbs shut; now regretting for saying those words. _Baka! Baka! It's okay if he'll ignore me at least he'll not say something embarrassing about me…_

After a few minutes, she was surprised when he spoke up. "What made you say that, brat?"

She felt herself blush in embarrassment. She doesn't know how to say it, "Uhh…I…erm…its…" She couldn't stop fidgeting her hands.

"What?" He asked in a low tone. She looks at him and blushed even more; knowing that he's already standing centimeters from her. He stared into her emerald orbs deeply. She felt like melting under his intense but soft stare.

The moment she stared into his eyes, she realized that they're beautiful. She could feel an intense warm feeling in her; calming her down like the feel of warm chakra whenever you are healed by a medic ninja. Was it just like, he's healing her long lost broken emotions with his?

Sasori could feel the same warmth when he stares deep into her emerald eyes. For the first time, he felt safe and healed. He doesn't know why but could this be the bond they're sharing now? Emotions…he thought. For so long, when he was a human puppet he was never pierced by emotions. And they're the reason why he hated to be human again. Emotions once destroyed him but now, can emotions mend him back? _No, this is wrong…_ he thought. He never wanted to be deceived again. Could fate be doing this all along?

"No problem." He muttered and left; breaking off the stare.

Her heart skipped a beat, she could feel him smiling as he left. And indeed, the red-head smiled to himself as he walks away.

* * *

Going back inside the cabin, she could see Sasori sitting on the bed as if waiting for her. They both exchanged quick glances while Sakura managed to hide the awkward feeling. Sasori stood up; shrugging things off and sighed, "So which side are you?"

The pinkette stared at him inquisitively, "You mean…the bed?"

The red-head nods in reply and sighed, "I don't bother which side I will sleep…"

"..."

"..."

They both stared at the bed awkwardly.

The puppetmaster scratched his head and sighed, "So what?" His voice was a little bit impatient. _You know how much he hated to wait..._

Sakura's inner self started to blush and melt in embarrassment. _Gods, how she hated this! If only that wood-head was a puppet and he'll no way need some sleep...if she's right.__  
_

_'Don't worry girl! Just ONCE! Just this once!'_

She gulped and sighed, "I'll just stay on the right side since it's by the window."

Sasori replied as he walks towards the switch, _At last...what took that brat so long?..._ "Alright. Tell me if I should turn the lights off now."

Sakura nods in reply and slowly climbs up the bed. It was pretty comfy and soft. She then slowly lies down and quietly faces herself towards the window. Sasori then, turns the switch off and went to bed. They both tried to be as far away as possible. Sakura could feel the bed squeak; knowing that he's already in bed. They both use the large white blanket to keep them warm. After a few minutes, silence enveloped the room. Sakura could hear the soft breathing of the red-head; guessing he's already asleep. She tries to get some sleep too but each time she knows he's beside her; her heart skipped a beat. Well, he'll not kill her at least. For a long moment, she stares at the night sky through the window. The night was calm and kind. There's nothing to worry about… but she still can't believe that she's doing this…with her mortal enemy! She tightly hugs the soft white blanket covering them and calms herself down.

"Kami-sama please help me…" Was the last prayer she said and drifted her tired emerald eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Arigato!**

**(bows)**


End file.
